Dream Come True
by Hoishiin
Summary: Name Had this wonderful dream last night. Upon waking up, she wishes for it to happen. What if a certain Roxas heard the wish? [Roxas X Reader] [Songfic] [Oneshot]


Hehe... So... Yea it's a Roxas one-shot for my friend over at F.O.S.F.F.

Hoshimaru: Sighs Hoishiin doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, or you... She does own this mini-plot though...

So lively Hoshi-kun >... Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Stars filled the night sky, as a girl was snoozing under them. The girl had a baggy, navy blue shirt on, and black and white, checkered boxers. It seems as though the mysterious girl had fallen asleep from the star's "good night" spells. She lay upon a patches of grass on a hill in Twilight Town with her hands behind her head. As we speak this girl was having a movie in her mind about the person she held dear to her.

_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long..._

Her eyes fluttered open from her dream, revealing brilliant (E/C) eyes. She let out a sigh, the dream she had was of her dancing with a certain sandy, blond haired teen. Pushing herself up from her laying position, she looked up at the stars.

"If only it was to come true. Oh stars, will you make my dream welcomed to the truth?" She whispered.

She got up and dusted herself off, walking over to where her sandles where placed.

"A wish?" A new voice said.

Startled by the new voice, she turned to where the voice came from. "Roxas?!"

"Hey (Name). What are you doing here?" Roxas asked tilting his head.

"I should be asking you that Roxas. Don't scare me like that again!" The girl sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was just clearing out my head and I saw someone over here." Roxas scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh... Hey what were you thinking about anyways?" (Name) asked while putting on her sandles.

"Something personal. So... What's this wish I hear about?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't know..." (Name) turned her head to look at the sky.

Roxas stared at her in a daze. Then walked up to her and grabbed her cream colored hand. Surprised, she looked at her hand, and the person who was holding it. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw vibrant, ocean blue eyes. Blushing she looked down at her feet.

"R-Roxas? What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked suddenly.

(Name) was shocked at the question, her face growing redder. "Of course Roxas..."

Roxas smiled softly, putting his arm around her waist, while the other hand was occupied with (Name)'s hand. The colorful haired girl placed her other hand on his shoulder, and looked up at the boy in front of her.

"Roxas... There's no music. How would we dance?"

Roxas closed his eyes, "Close your eyes and the melody is in your heart."

_Don't stop, come a little closer..._

Roxas moved (Name) closer to him. As he did this, the green eyes girl put her head against his chest.

_As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long..._

Both Roxas and (Name) didn't know how long they stayed that way. It seemed as though time had stopped just for them, and only them. Roxas had stopped first, which made (Name) stop also. Said girl looked up to the boy who had asked her to dance. Roxas looked back at her with a sweet smile.

_The time is right, to put my arms around you..._

Roxas let go of (Name)'s hand and placed his free arm around her waist.

_Your feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too..._

(Name) moved to wrap her arms around Roxas' neck.

_But suddenly, I feel the shining sun..._

Both Roxas and (Name) felt warmth lightly touch their skin. They looked to the side to find the sun was rising... It was already morning...

_Before I knew it, this dream was all gone..._

All of a sudden a bright light wrapped itself around the scenery, and Roxas...

"W-what?! What... Happened? Roxas..." (Name) closed her eyes and looked down.

Opening her eyes she found that she was lieing on the grass like she was star gazing the night before. Jolting up to a sitting position she realized something.

"I was star gazing last night... Then... was that all a dream...?" (H/C) curtained her eyes.

Her gaze went to the rising sun. "It seemed so real too..."

_Ooh, I don't know what to do,  
About this dream and you...  
I wish this dream comes true_

"What am I going to do with you Roxas?" She whispered.

Footsteps were heard from behind her. "What did you say about me?" The soft voice of Roxas was heard.

Eye widening, she turned to look around. 'Is this real...?' she thought.

"Nothing... It was just this dream I had last night..." (Name) explained, getting up to stretch.

_Ooh, I don't know what to do,  
About this dream and you...  
I wish this dream comes true_

"Really? Did you like the dream?" Roxas asked while looking at his friend.

"Yeah, I wish it came true..." (Name) said sadly, looking at the clouds.

Smiling, Roxas walked up to (Name). "Well maybe I can help?"

"How could you do that...? You don't even know what my dream was about..." (Name) turned to look at Roxas.

"I may not know what it was... But I've been having this urge to dance with you... So, will you dance with me?"

Speechless. That was all (Name) was. Speechless.

"Of course!" She smiled.

Roxas had wrapped his arm around her waist and his and and her's were intertwined. Her head was placed on his chest with her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Roxas..." (Name) started.

"Yes?"

"Can you pinch me?"

"What for?"

"Just do it..."

Without asking anymore, Roxas grinned and pinched her bum.

"Ow! I didn't say there..."

"You didn't say where (Name)."

'Hehe... It really was a dream come true...' (Name) thought happily.

* * *

Yes my depression has made from this happy story...cough Anyway! I hope my first songfic was okay. And... Can anyone guess the song? The first person who can guess the name of the song gets a free special one-shot just for them oo! ...As long as it's Kingdom Hearts, Fruits basket, Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, or something like Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 

Hoshimaru: Anyone who guesses correctly gets a cookie :D

Well review or favorite!


End file.
